


Happy Anniversary

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Poisoning, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets food poisoning but Jack made just feel worse about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

To most people it was an ordinary Thursday evening but for one couple it was special, a special day where they celebrated their 2 years together. Jack and Alex sat opposite each other in a fancy restaurant on the upper side of town. Jack had chosen it, he’d wanted to take Alex out somewhere nice to show him just how much the last 2 years had meant to him.   
“Happy Anniversary Alex”   
“Happy Anniversary Jack”   
They toast their glasses of champagne and smile at each other.  
“Alex I want to say...”  
Jack was cut off when the waiter arrived.   
“Can I take your orders?”   
“I’ll have the pawns and duck please” Alex said, passing over his menu.   
“And for you Sir?” the waiter asked Jack.   
“Chicken and the lamb please”   
The waiter nodded writing it done on his little notepad before taking the menus and leaving the boys alone once again.   
“Alex I was saying...”  
“Jack, you don’t have to say anything” Alex said, taking Jack’s hand in his, running his thumb over his palm.   
“I wish I knew what to say”   
“How about I love you?” Alex smiled.   
“I love you, you idiot”   
“I love you too”   
Alex leant over the table to give Jack a kiss just as the food arrived.   
“Pawns for the gentleman and chicken for the other gentleman”   
The waiter placed the plates in front of them, Alex said thank you and he left them to eat.   
“This looks great, thanks for deciding to go out. If it were me we’d be eating pizza in front of the tv” Alex said.   
“Nothing but the best for my love” Jack replied.   
Putting down his knife Alex took Jack’s hand and entwined their fingers, Alex was always holding Jack’s hand in fact he did it so much Jack had learnt to do most things single handily as he knew Alex would always be attached to him.   
They finished their starters, joking about how they met and silly early days of their relationship. When Jack would sneak out of his parents house to come see Alex at midnight and how Alex would just drive them around for miles, just talking and listening to music. The reckless and the brave they called themselves, because Jack was reckless and Alex was brave.   
It was only when they were half way through their main Alex began to feel like something wasn’t right. His stomach didn’t feel quite happy, he assumed it was all the rich food but the uncomfortable feeling didn’t go away.   
“You okay ‘Lex? You’ve not eaten much”   
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine” Alex smiled and tried to carefully put his hand on his stomach as it was becoming quite painful.   
Jack continued telling a story from their school days as friends but Alex wasn’t listening, he was feeling rather sick and was concentrating on not throwing up.   
“Alex, you sure you’re okay? You’ve gone very pale” Jack said.   
“I kinda feel sick” he mumbled, he hated ruining the night for Jack but he didn’t think he could go much longer without throwing up and he did not want do that in a restaurant full of people.   
“You feel sick?” Jack asked.   
Alex nodded, taking his hand from Jack’s to wrap his arms around his stomach.   
“Do you want to go home?”   
“Please, I’m sorry Jack I....” Alex was cut off as he gagged.   
“Small sips ‘Lex” Jack passed him his water, luckily he wasn’t actually sick but it wouldn’t be long before he was.   
“Go out to the car okay? I’ll just pay the check”   
Alex nodded and took Jack’s car keys, he felt dizzy as he walked and wondered how he could have gotten so sick so quickly.   
When Jack joined Alex outside he found the boy throwing up on the sidewalk.   
“Aw ‘Lex” he rubbed the boy’s back until he was done.   
Shaking and still dizzy Alex got into the car.   
“When did you start feeling bad?” Jack asked.   
“Like half an hour ago”   
“Do you think you have food poisoning?”   
“I don’t know, can we just go home?” Alex asked.   
“Course”   
Jack drove in silence, Alex making quiet noises of discomfort beside him. If Alex did have food poisoning it would be his fault, he was the one who wanted to go out for dinner, he was the one who choice the restaurant and now Alex was suffering.   
When Jack pulled into their drive Alex ran in and went straight to the bathroom to be sick again. Jack followed closely behind him, rubbing his back and holding his hair from his face.   
“How are you feeling?” Jack asked after fifteen minutes of Alex being sick.   
“Bad” was all he could reply before he was leaning over the toilet again.   
“Aw baby”   
There wasn’t really anything left to throw up but Alex’s body was still trying, resulting in painful stomach cramps.   
“Hurts Jack” he whimpered.   
“I’m going to see if we’ve got anything to help, okay?”   
Alex nodded and rested his head on the rim of the toilet. Jack searched their medicine cabinets for something to settle Alex’s tummy but could only find cold and flu things. Deciding the best thing to do was to call his mum he picked up the phone.   
Alex was lying on the bathroom floor when Jack returned, he was so pale and his hair clung to face with sweat. He was a pitiful sight and it made Jack’s heart hurt, it was all his fault.   
“My mum said it sounds like you do have food poisoning, she said you need to drink plenty and rest”   
Alex nodded weakly and sat up, even the simple movement had him feeling dizzy.   
“Do you want to go lie on the couch? It’s a bit comfier than the floor” Jack said.   
Alex held up his arms, implying he wanted Jack to carry him. Jack did of course, he couldn’t resist healthy Alex wanting to be carried, neither mind when he was ill and miserable. Jack sat him down on the couch and carefully removed his shirt and tie, thinking Alex would be better off in his actual pyjamas that his dress clothes. When Jack touched his skin he noticed how hot he was, his skin was burning.   
“Shit, I think you’ve got a fever”   
“Explains why I’m so cold” Alex grumbled, a shiver shooting up his spine as he pulled his knees up to his chest.   
“I’m just going to grab a thermometer and a blanket”   
Alex didn’t reply, his stomach was causing him so much pain he didn’t really want to move.   
“Open up”   
Jack placed the thermometer under Alex’s tongue and waited for it to bleep, he ran his fingers through Alex’s messy hair. He was still shivering despite the blanket now wrapped around him and just looked so damn miserable.   
“102.3... How did you get a fever so quickly?” Jack sighed.   
Alex shrugged and leant back against the couch, he was so tired.   
“Need anything?” Jack asked.   
“You”   
Jack knew what that meant, it meant that his Alex wanted cuddles. Jack smiled and got on the couch beside Alex, letting Alex curl up in his lap with the blanket still around him.   
“How’re you feeling now?”   
“Still hurts but I’m so tired”   
“Sleep ‘Lex” Jack kissed his burning forehead just as Alex closed his eyes. 

Alex had barely been asleep an hour when he was woken by more painful stomach cramps. Groaning, he rolled over, trying to find any position that would ease the pain. He felt so weak and achy, he didn’t want to open his eyes.   
“Jack” he called out weakly.   
“Jackkk”   
He heard footsteps and a moment later a hand on his back.   
“You okay ‘Lex?”  
“Hurts”   
“I know love, can you sit up? I have something for you”   
Slowly and with the help of Jack Alex managed to sit up, blinking his eyes open he saw a very concerned looking Jack holding out a cup for him.   
“Drink it, it’s meant to help”   
Alex took the cup with shaky hands and took a sip.   
“Coke? Really?”   
“I read it’s meant to help with food poisoning”   
“Guess we’ll find out” Alex said, taking another sip.   
“Did the nap help at all?” Jack asked.   
“A bit, feel tired, achy and stomach still hurts. Though don’t feel sick now”   
“Well that’s something” Jack said, putting his hand to Alex’s forehead again.   
“You’re still hot though, I’d give you fever reducers but I don’t want to make you sick again”   
Alex coughed weakly and rested his hand on the back of the couch.   
“This sucks”   
“I know baby, I’m really sorry”   
“Why are you sorry? You didn’t undercook the pawns”   
“But it’s my fault isn’t it? I was the one who wanted to go out, I was the one who picked the restaurant... I’m sorry ‘Lex” Jack said, bowing his head and not looking at his boyfriend.   
“Jack you’re an idiot, it’s not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself okay? So what if I got sick? I’m still with you”   
Jack looked up to see Alex smiling, that silly smile that never failed to make Jack’s heart flutter. Alex always knew exactly what to say to make Jack feel better, but it wasn’t Jack that was in need of recovering, it was Alex.   
“How do you feel about watching a movie and cuddling?” Jack asked.   
“Sounds perfect”   
“What do you want to watch?”   
“Anything as long as it doesn’t have food in it” Alex replied.   
Jack chuckled and put in one of Alex’s favourites, The Fifth Element. He told Alex to get comfortable and that he’d be back in moment.   
Alex made room for Jack under his collection of blankets, he returned carrying a bucket just in case Alex needed it and a wash cloth.   
“Put this on your head please”   
“Do I have to?” Alex whined.   
“Yup or we’ll watch Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs”   
Even the name of it seemed to make Alex go green so he put the bright blue wash cloth on his forehead.   
“Happy?”   
“Not quite”   
Jack got into his spot on the couch and pulled Alex close, letting his rest in head on his shoulder.   
“Now I’m happy”   
“I love you”   
“Love you too ‘Lex” he said, kissing the top of Alex’s head.   
It was lying there with his sick boyfriend in his arms that Jack knew what he’d failed to say earlier.   
“’Lex, can I say something?”  
“Sure”  
“I couldn’t say it earlier but I think I can now, I love you, you know that. But I am so in love with you, you’re the best thing that ever happened to be and I can’t imagine my life without you. I guess what I’m saying is... Will you marry me?”   
Alex was shocked by Jack’s question, it was the last thing he expected as he lay half dying on his boyfriend’s lap. Not that that meant he didn’t have an answer.   
“Yes, yes I will marry you”   
“Shit, did we just get engaged?”   
“Yes Jack, you idiot”   
“I’m an idiot but you’re still marring me” Jack said, kissing Alex’s cheek.   
“Don’t know why”   
Jack laughed and hugged Alex tighter. He actually said yes, they were going to get married. And though a part of him still felt kind of guilty that Alex was sick but at the same time he was just glad to have the boy in his arms, whatever condition he was in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps,   
> This was a prompt from the lovely Claraphernelia so I hope you liked it. I had a little bit of fun with the end so I hope that's okay.   
> Thank you for reading :) xx


End file.
